


A World Apart

by Kittles



Category: Homestuck, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittles/pseuds/Kittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briarlight finds something strange while sneaking out of camp. It looks like a twoleg but it seems... different? She finds that they have more in common than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on ff net back in 2011 and it got some popularity, so I might as well post it here too (with a few fixes). I'm not really a writer so it's not very long, but I liked the ship so I went through with writing it. Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Note: Minor character-related spoilers for both series, but the kind of spoilers where you'll just end up confused rather than knowing something important. The period of time in Warriors this is for is OoTS... I think. When Briarlight has her warrior name (obviously).

Briarlight pulled herself through the grass. She was technically disobeying her orders to stay at camp yet again, but she just _had_ to get out and breathe some fresh air! Just ahead of her was a warm, sunny clearing that would be perfect to bask in. _But I have have to get there first!_

As she hauled herself past a tree, a strange sight came into view. _Twoleg!_ Briarlight bristled and flattened herself against the forest floor. _Oh no, what if it sees me!_ The twoleg was sitting, back propped against a tree, facing away from her.

She couldn't smell twoleg though. Briarlight dared a sniff. _It smells.. like something else. But it looks like a twoleg..._ It was then that Briarlight noticed that there was something strange about how the twoleg looked, too. It's skin, typically a light earthy color, was gray as a boulder. It also appeared to have huge, oddly shaped ears that stuck out on the sides and were the color of a sunset.

Glancing around, Briarlight spotted something nearby that looked like the kit of a monster. It was oddly shaped and had no glowing eyes, but it did have the same round, black paws, and it was shiny at parts.

A sudden, loud noise came from the twoleg then- a sneeze?- and jolted Briarlight out of her thinking. Out of shock and habit, she hissed in retaliation. _Shoot! Now I'll be found out for sure!_ She flattened herself against the ground even more.

The twoleg turned around at the sound. Dizzy with fright, Briarlight noticed that this twoleg even had bright amber eyes and fangs! _What, is this some kind of twoleg-cat or something?_

The twoleg reached out and pulled himself along the grass, quite like Briarlight. _Can't it use its legs...?_ The sight gave Briarlight a strange sense of connectedness. There was someone else like her.

She saw the twoleg open its mouth to speak and she knew she wouldn't be able to understand. But something strange did happen. As clearly as if she had thought it herself, she understood.

"Hello."

_I can understand twoleg now?_ But as soon as Briarlight wondered that, she realized she had not been interpreting what the twoleg spoke, rather it had just appeared in her mind, as if it was her own thought. _Was it just me?_

"Hey there little girl! I thought there was someone behind me." The gentle words flowed through Briarlight's mind. She was hesitant to try speaking back, and remained still as a rock.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." The twoleg was propping itself up on its arms now, a foxlength away from Briarlight. She replied simply with the first thing she thought of.

"What are you?"


End file.
